


caramel macchiato

by flowerheeseung



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, heejay if you squint, jakehoon do not make an appearance sadly, niki is petty, once again cute boys, sunki day!!, sunoo just wants cuddles and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung
Summary: Sunoo just wants to know why Niki is mad at him.(or, the reason why there were no sunki pictures explained)
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125
Collections: My kpop favourites





	caramel macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in less than an hour please go easy on me

It was the 22nd, and Sunoo was agitated to say the least. He still had no pictures for their monthly SunKi day, and the other half of the pairing was avoiding Sunoo like the plague.

They were on set to film their studio choom video, where Sunoo was chosen to do a secret mission, getting finger hearts from the members, easy enough right? Or Sunoo thought. The older members were quite easy to fool, shooting hearts left and right if Sunoo asked.

The black haired boy hastily went looking for his boyfriend, who was nowhere to be found. “Heeseung-hyung, have you seen Niki anywhere?” He asked their oldest, who was busy talking to Jay.

“Oh Niki-ah? He’s over there sulking in the corner, you might want to check on him.” Heeseung chuckled and pointed over to the snack area, where the youngest was seated, doing something on his phone.

Sunoo thanked Heeseung and skipped over, hopping in front of Niki, hoping he’d at least look up but his stare was still fixated on his phone. “Niki-ah, is something wrong?” He asked, putting on his signature pout that he knew the younger was weak for.

He heard some mumbling but it was hard to decipher with Niki’s low voice and thick accent. “What did you say? I couldn’t hear you.” Sunoo asked.

“You took my drink hyung.” Niki said, putting his phone down and finally meeting Sunoo’s eyes.

“Eh? Ah! The caramel macchiato? Are you still mad about that, I already apologized.” Sunoo crossed his arms, getting even more agitated now that he knew the reason his boyfriend was mad.

“It was expensive hyung! And I looked forward to it all day only to find the fridge empty when I came home.”

Sunoo bit his lip, the younger looked so upset over a drink, he wasn’t sure if laughing would worsen the situation right now. “Okay okay hyung will buy you a new drink okay? Hm?” The older said, shooting hearts in the hope that the younger would do it back.

Niki only huffed and walked past him, getting ready to shoot another take.

Safe to say Niki failed his mission.

-

It was the 24th, and Sunoo was close to giving up. He went out of his way to buy a new caramel macchiato for Niki, and the younger didn’t even bat an eye when he presented the drink, resulting in Jungwon finishing it in the end.

He walked back in the living room after taking a short nap, trying to sleep off his annoyance, failing miserably at that. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks however, as he looked at Jungwon and Niki on the couch, doing their signature heart pose while looking at each other. 

The pair were smiling while taking the pictures, looking over them together at the end. Sunoo huffed, Niki was even smiling while listening to something their leader said and Sunoo thought that the younger probably hadn’t smiled at him all week. No he wasn't _jealous_ , just mildly annoyed.

He quietly slipped in the kitchen, not wanting to be noticed. Heeseung was sitting at the kitchen table, eating ramen. Sunoo plopped down in front of him pouting as he asked for a bite. The oldest smiled and handed him a pair of chopsticks, and they quietly began eating.

“So, how’s it going with you and Niki-ah?” Heeseung asked.

Sunoo groaned at the mention of the younger, dropping his head on the cool table. “I don’t know hyung, it seems like he gets more annoyed with me by the day, I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Just give it time Sunoo-ah, when he’s ready to talk he’ll come to you. Jay’s like that as well, when he’s mad he just needs a day or two to cool off and then he’ll be by my bed asking for cuddles.” Heeseung laughed, eyes full of adoration.

Sunoo sighed, he really hoped the younger would come to him soon, he probably wouldn’t admit it even if someone asked, but he really missed Niki.

He talked with Heeseung some more as they finished the pot of ramen, but all Sunoo could hear were the giggles and laughter coming from the living room.

-

“H-Hyung? Sunoo hyung?”

Sunoo grumbled as he opened his eyes. He was greeted with the pitch black darkness of their bedroom, and the light snores coming from the bed across from him. He scratched his eyes to try and make out the figure standing at the end of his bed and he was surprised to be met with his boyfriend’s face.

“Niki-ah? What’s wrong?” He said, sitting up slightly.

Niki looked around, clutching his pillow as he said, “Can I….can I sleep with you hyung?”

Sunoo was shocked, the younger had been sleeping in his own bed for three nights after the older drank his coffee, “Yeah...yeah of course Niki-ah.” Sunoo said softly, scooting over to make room for the taller.

Niki eagerly climbed the stairs to the bunk bed, plopping down next to Sunoo. Silence washed over them again as the only sound was the rustle of the bed sheets as Niki tried to get comfortable.

“Niki-ah,” Sunoo started, “are you….are you still mad at me?” He turned to look at Niki, who was already looking at him.

Niki smiled then, a soft smile that was only reserved for Sunoo, the younger’s own words. “No hyung,” He said, stroking Sunoo’s cheek softly, “you’re too cute, I can never stay mad at you for long.

Sunoo flushed, and he was thankful for the darkness of the room as he knew Niki would never let him live it down if he noticed. “I-I’m glad then, I was already beginning to think you wanted to break up with me.” He chuckled, but the hint of truth laced in his voice was apparent. 

Niki took his hand, and tightly intertwined their fingers, “Yah, don’t ever think that hyung, I might be a little annoyed sometimes, but never enough to break up okay? Never.” The younger said it with so much resolution that Sunoo’s doubts began to vanish a bit. "Besides, I steal your snacks all the time, I think we're even now."

The older chuckled, “It would be a bit sad to break up on our day, wouldn’t it?” Sunoo said, fully turning so that he was facing the younger.

Niki gasped, “Eh hyung! We haven’t taken any pictures, let’s do it now.” He said, pulling out his phone.

“You can hardly see us in the dark Niki-ah, let’s just do it again next month hm?”

Niki turned to him, phone above them. They continued to stare at each other for some time, until Niki quickly closed the gap, pushing their lips together in a soft kiss. Sunoo heard the shutter go off as soon as their lips met and gasped while the younger pulled back.

Niki grinned, turning his brightness up to look at the picture. Sunoo scooted closer towards him to take a look and squealed as their kiss was caught on the picture perfectly. It was honestly a really cute picture, and Sunoo was definitely going to put it as his background later.

“It’s cute Niki-ah.” He said snuggling into the younger’s side, sleep taking over him.

“We are, aren't we? Let’s post this one next month hyung.”

“Yah! Are you crazy?”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought!! comments are always appreciated :D  
> thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
